


The Fire survived to fight Ice

by orphan_account



Series: On the Throne of Westeros [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Slight changes to Jon and Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Rheagar of the House Targaryen First of His Name King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this plays a little on the theory that Tyrion is a blackfire. Also I did not name Jon Aegon because little Aegon survived. Hope you enjoy

Rhaegar Targaryen can hear the Stag laughing. He thought he just killed the prince. But no, Rhaegar plunges his sword into Robert Barathion's chest. The shock in his eyes quickly fades as the life drains from his eyes. The place where Rhaegar's sword has crimson blood pouring out. As the usurper drops his great war hammer and falls into the Trident the battle stops. There is no need to fight anymore. The battle has been won.  
~•~   
As he rushes up the stairs of the tower of joy he is shocked to see Eddard Stark. But he dismissed it as his wife is in labor.   
As he kneels down by Lyanna's side she seems to notice he is here,  
"My dragon is that you."  
"Yes my love. I am here."  
She lets out a scream as the baby starts to come out  
"You can do this Lya, you were always the strongest of us."  
Lord Stark kneels down next to me, looking at his sister.  
As the Maester runs around with the septa she gives out a final cry as the baby comes out. The Maester picks up my child,  
"Your grace it's a boy."  
We all smile. The wee boy has wisps of his mother's black hair, his eyes blue. But over time they will change to either grey or purple.  
Lyanna has survived.   
"What should we call him."  
"Jaehaerys."  
And so little Jaehaerys was born, and so continued the line of house Targaryen.  
~•~  
As the armies of 5 kingdoms March toward the gates of Kings Landing the Lanisters flee. Taking the kingslayer Jamie Lanister with them as they flee to Essoes they leave one thing. A baby with a note  
To the Targaryen's  
You father forced himself upon my wife making this creature. Take it as it is your blood not mine  
Tywin Lanister  
The baby was taken in by the Dornish people as they do not discriminate against bastards. The baby was learned to have been named Tyrion. Tyrion Blackfire was to leave with the Dornish men after the coronation.  
As Rhaegar walks up the center of the throne room he can see the looks aimed at his wives. He can hear the whispers. As the crown with the dragons is placed on his brow a silence fall before the high sparrows starts  
"May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Rheagar of the House Targaryen First of His Name King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign."  
"Long may he reign."  
As he sits down on the throne the entire room sits down. King Rhaegar Targaryen as claimed his place on the Iron Throne and just like his ancestor Aegon, with two wives. One for duty and one for love.


	2. His queen of love and beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar's first night as king spent with his queen

As they enter their chamber Lyanna and Rhaegar's lips crash together. They haven't been able to make love scene before he left for the trident, are her Kings breath gets harsher they start taking off their clothes. Rhaegar's muscular form picks up his queen of love and beauty and brings her to the bed. As their lips part Rhaegar starts to move down her body placing kisses. As he moves along her neck the contrast between the air and his lips. He sucks a little on the nape of her neck. His long blonde hair tickles her body as he continues. He sucks a little on her nipple as it sends shocks down her body. She arches her back into Rhaegar's mouth. His hands run over her lean sides. He continues his kisses down her stomach. Soon he reaches her curls. As she feels his breath on her already set sex she start to prepare.   
His mouth and tongue slowly start to kiss her sex. She feels the heat inside her as the orgasm builds inside of her. His lip and tongue start sucking on her nub. She bucks against him as he starts to introduce a finger. Slowly and in rhythm he twists and pulls and hooks her insides. A moan escapes from her lips. Slowly he adds more finger till it is a whole hand. With those she feels her climax come  
"Rhaegar!"  
As she rides her orgasm he quickened his pace a few more moans come from deep inside of her   
"Fuck yes….. Rhaegar!"  
As she finishes up her orgasm she looks at her husband.   
"My turn."  
As she snakes down she looks at her husband's erect cock. Slowly she slides it into her mouth. Slowly she Bob's her head up and down taking more each time until she has his entire thing down her throat. A moan releases from his throat  
"Lyanna…"  
As she continues to deep throat him soon he can feel his end coming  
"Lyanna, I'm going to…"  
She continues and he spills inside of her mouth. She takes it and swallows it.   
They lay next to each other on the bed for a second. Soon their lips found each others again. Slowly he leads her on top of him. She slowly how's down over his cock. She lets out a moan throwing her head back he can feel her hair tickling against his legs. As he starts riding him they both feel the fire reigniting in their core. She starts moving faster trying to realise the knot in her core. She brings them both to an amazing climax. As he releases inside of her her cries could probably be heard in all of King's Landing. I hope resides in both of them. The hope for another child.   
As they snuggle into bed he looks down at his queen of love and beauty. Her grey eyes look into his lilac. He smiles and places a gentle kiss on her lips before they both fall asleep.


End file.
